Visits at Uncle Harry's
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Completed! Rose loves her visits at Uncle Harry's for one reason. Harry/Rose. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Visits at Uncle Harry's

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Rose loves her visits at Uncle Harry's for one reason. Harry/Rose. Mature themes.

Pairing: Harry/Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author notes: Okay this is my second Harry/rose fanfic. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it a one shot but I decided the last-minute that I wanted to break it down into three parts. I see how it goes and I hope you will enjoy this story.

P.S: I just love teasing you guys.

And also: I am working on a story with Harry/lily luna . the story idea was from Darth sadist, It's kind of spin-off a different version of the my story Oh how I love to play these nasty games so be on the look out!

* * *

Chapter one:

Rose Weasely could not control her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She couldn't keep herself still as she rode with her parents and her younger brother, Hugo to the Potter household.

''Rose keep still,'' Hugo replied. ''What's wrong with you? We've been here many times.''

''I know that,'' she said sarcastically rolling her eyes trying her best not to look anxious. ''It's just we never see Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and I am just really excited is all.''

''It's only been two weeks...''

Rose ignored his question. If only they knew..

Rose and her Uncle Harry had a secret sexual relationship.

It started three years ago when Rose was fourteen and Harry and Ginny were having some up and downs in their marriage at the time. How Rose knew this is that she heard them arguing and overheard Harry telling her that she wished she was more entertaining and fun when they're were younger. Later that night, Rose couldn't sleep walking downstairs, she found her Uncle sitting in his chair drinking whisky in a glass, quiet in his thoughts. She remembered going down on her knees and comforting him, looking into his sad eyes watching that sudden dazed look on his face.

And remembering the frist time he kissed her on the lips...And made passionate love to her.

It seems like it was yesterday.

She stared at the car view window as the car drove slowly through the autumn trees thinking about what kind of secret fun her and her Uncle Harry would have behind closed, locked, silence charmed doors. Closing her eyes, she began to become aroused just thinking of the dirty things. Harry's tongue and lips would engolf her wet folds, touching her in all the right places. His hard shaft would bump against her maidenhood,brining her closer and closer to climax. Just thinking about it seem so real.

The house rolls to complete stop and rose opens her eyes to see the place that she was dying to get to..

...The Potter household.

Opening the car door, Rose can hear the scream of someone shouting, ''They're here!'' as she stepped out of the car. The door opens and Rose can see the excited faces of her cousins,Lily Luna and Albus Severus running towards her. behind them was James Sirius, Ginny and Harry.

''Ron, Hermione, you made it.'' Ginny replied giving them kisses on the cheek. She turned to Rose and Hugo giving them the same gesture. Harry gave each of them hugs along with the women kisses on the cheek. When he got to Rose,She can feel the familiar squeeze and kiss that would seem innocent to the naked eye.

''My my you two had certainly grown, Rose you looked like you had grown into a woman.'' She commented making Rose blush.

''Yes,'' Harry agreed. Rose turned her direction towards him, he Licked his lips his eyes dead on her.'' She has.'' That made her blush even more and the way he said it made her wet right there.

''And Hugo, I swear you are as tall as you father.''

''Well you know, Aunt Ginny, mum makes eat my greens everyday. She knows I can't stand them.''

''He will be perfect for Quidditch,'' Albus agreed. ''Maybe he can help James out with his throws because he throws like a hufflepuff Ha!''

''You are going to pay for that you little Mutt!'' James growled as he chase Albus into the wooden forest.

They laughed. ''So I see you had found Father's car?'' Ginny asked.

''Oh no, actually he found it himself-''

''Stangely, it was our anniversary present,'' Hermione cut in

''He tune it up and totally remodeled it. He didn't know what to do with the damn thing and I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I figured why not? Me and Harry, well we all go a long ways.'' He looked at Harry. ''Remember our second year?''

Harry was staring at Rose so intensely that she was lucky that he snapped back to reality, thankful that none hadn't noticed. He cleared his throat and nodded, ''Yeah I remember like it was yesterday. ''Hell of a year that was.''

''Well instead of walking back down of memory lane, I have some snacks inside and dinner is in the stove. Ron why don't you park the car in the garage,huh?''

''Or better,yet why don't I drive it inside?'' Harry asked.

''It's no problem'' Ron smiled throwing him the key. ''We're meet you inside.''

''Uncle Harry, what about Albus and James?'' Hugo asked looking around. ''I should go and check on them and see if they're alright. Make sure they don't get into anything poisonous.''

''Okay, but be back by dinner.''Ginny began

''And no magic!'' Hermione shouted.

''Come on Rose,let go to my room. I want to show you something.''

''Hang on Lily I have to get my purse. Mum,I need to get my purse out of the truck can I follow Uncle Harry until he parks the car to?'' Lily,could you meet me inside?''

Hermione didn't know why Rose want to retrieve her purse was so important, but pay no attention to it. ''Okay honey get your bag we're meet you and Harry inside.''

Rose could hear the Harry turning the energy of the car,driving it into the car shed. Rose watched as the others went inside,closing the door behind them. Now that they're gone and the Hugo went to find James and Albus are somewhere in the woods she could have a little time alone with the one man she so desperately craved. Walking to the shed, she could hear the car shutting off and the sound of an opening door. Closer and closer she went she felt like she was going to faint. Opening the door to the shed she walked inside. Three more steps and before she knew it, Harry had grabbed her firmly by the waist pushing her against the car.

Rose's breath was coming out in short soft gasps as she felt Harry mouth kissing down on her neck and his hand working desperately trying to reach under her dress.

''My god I had miss you,'' He successfully got to his destination by reaching under her dress and into her underwear. Rose gasped as his hands find their ways to her moist opening rubbing her clit. ''Hm, and I see that you miss me too.''

''Always.''she whispered as she pushed back,trying to get the better friction from him.

He turned her around. He can see the burning lust into her eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and passionately kissed her on the lips.

''Uncle harry, We- god,'' she whimpered as he continue the friction ''We can't. The others will come and see-''

''No,no please for the little time we have-'' he took his hand away from her underwear to un loosen the trousers pulling them down he took Rose's hand and placed it on his erection.

His breathing became heavily as she began to stoke him gently rocking his hips.''See?'' He whispered. ''Look how hard you made me?''

''Well, you're about to become harder,''she licked the palm of her hand placing down once more to his cock making him hiss in pleasure. In turn Harry returned his own hands inside her underwear,placing her fingers inside her tight opening. for Harry,going slow is not an option.

Rose tried her best not to shout as Harry fingerfucked her deeper end deeper bring her closer.''Oh god! Harry, Shit! Oh,'' Rose groaned against his neck ''I don't think I can last that long.'' In a matter of moments, Rose bit down onto his shoulder announcing her orgasm in a muffle cry but her hand was moving furiously against Harry's cock covered in saliva and pre-cum . ''Yes, baby, come for me Harry commanded. With a few more grunts, Harry came onto the hard cement of the garage. Coming down from they're high and trying to catch her breaths, they immediately made themselves look more presentable.

''So, how was I?'' Rose asked smiling.

''Baby,'' he began pulling her closer for a quick kiss. ''You were wonderful. Don't ever doubt that. Come on, let's go inside I have surprise for you.''

''Really? What is it?''

He took her hand giving it a firm squeeze. ''You're see Rose It will be something that you never forget...''

(To be continued...)

* * *

Bare with me guys! My hands are full at this time. trying to finish the rest of these stories, But I will write Chapter 2 soon, I promise!

And as always let me know what you think! Review!

And someone beta me,please!


	2. Chapter 2

Visits at Uncle Harry's

By Annabelle Rose 22

chapter two

* * *

Walking out of the garage,Harry gave Rose one last kiss before they walked inside the house.

''Well, well you two, where have you been?'' Ginny asked.

''You sure was out there for a long time,'' Hermione added.

Rose tried her best not to blush as she saw Harry walked over Ginny giving her a peck on the cheek. ''Sorry Mum, I just had the hardest time finding by bag.''

''It's nothing to worry love, Hermione. Ron, you car gave me a difficult time parking. Luckily,Rose was just out there showing me the controls. you taught her well.''

Ron laughed, ''Yeah I did. She's my little angel.''

At Harry response Rose looked up at him and smiled earning her a quick wink making her blush more. ''We just had a little conversation,is all.''

''Well, no harm to that, I mean were family right?'' Hermione asked.

To the end.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after they had family dinner, the Weasely and Potter family were in the living room having tea. Rose was sitting on the floor having a private conversation with Lily while James, Albus and Hugo were outside playing.

Rose tried to act normal feeling Harry's intense stare on her that it was beginning to suffocate her. She had to come up with an excuse just to get out of the room.

''Aunt Ginny, I noticed that you have a lot of dishes in the sink,will you like me to wash them?''

Ginny looked at her at the surprised question.''Are you sure dear?''

Rose smiled at her ''I insist.''

''Sure Honey that's all right with me. You're positive

Rose took one quick glance at Harry before answering, ''I'm sure.''

Getting up from her place she made her way towards the kitchen.

''Such a darling girl,'' Ginny smiled at Hermione and Ron.

''I know. she's the same way at home,''Hermione replied.

''Like her mother,'' said Ron.

''And Hugo?''

Hermione and Ron look at each and they all laughed.

''Well, Hugo still has some more growing up to do.''

''He has brains like his mother. That all that matters.''

Lily walked over where Harry was a whisper something in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek before she went upstairs.

''Oh, somebody being secret huh?'' Ginny asked.

Harry smiled. ''There's nothing secret about it love, she just asked if Rose could stay the night is all. I told her it alright it's up to her Aunt and Uncle?''

''Of course. just as long she not interffering''

''Not at all. She's wonderful! she could sleep in Lily's room.

''I better go tell her the news,'' said Harry getting up.

''Why do you get to tell her?'' Ron asked.

Harry smiled. Because mate, I can understand her better. I can speak daughter if you know what I mean. You could clearly see me and Lily,'' and he walked into the kitchen leaving them all in laughter.

Rose was in the kitchen quietly doing dishes when she softly gasped as she felt a pair of hand groping her waist.

''Mmm you smell so sweet,''he whispered. ''And now I have you all to myself.''

Rose closed her eyes once again feeling the hardness of his erection against her backside. ''Meaning?'' she asked.

Harry continued to lick her earlobe as he ran cold water on his hand trailing it up her blouse making her tremble.

''Lily had asked me if you could stay over for the night and you know what that means,'' he roughly grind his hips against her and she moaned. I can have that pretty pussy all night. I can wait to have you I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't remember you name.''

At those words rose look like she was going to faint, luckily to have Harry's strong grip on her.

''You want me,Baby?'' he breathed. His hands roughly squeezing her nipples.

''Yes,God yes. I want you right now.''

Harry smiled.''Not now, tonight I have you,'' he repeated. ''When everyone's asleep, meet me outside'' his hands were fondling her breast so perfectly, Rose was sure she was going to come right there in her panties. Panting she replied yes I'll meet you. and she turned to passionately kiss him on the lips.

To be continued...

* * *

Author notes: I know I took all this time writing a new chapter and that's all I had written so far, but bear with me. I will finish as soon as I can! hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

Visits at Uncle Harry's

Chapter three.

Author notes: Well, I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. I really enjoy writing this and I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

''Are you sure you be alright?'' Hermione asked, as she hugged her daughter.

''Yes, I'm fine Mum. Don't worry about anything.'' Rose smiled.

''And you know''... Ron began.

''To listen to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.'' She nodded her head. Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. ''We're see you tomorrow morning.''

''Come,Hugo.'' Hermione called. ''Thank you for the fantastic visit, Harry. Ginny.''

''You're welcome Hermione. you're always welcome.''

Pointing his wand, Ron summoned the car engine to start. There was a noise and the car pulled out of the inside,they waved good-bye to the Potters before driving away.

''All right guys, It's nightfall. Bedtime!'' Harry replied, earning a groan from James, Albus, and Lily.

''But Dad...''

''No buts. You know the drill.''

''Okay,'' they replied.

''Come on,'' Ginny signed. ''I'll get you all tucked in.''

Ginny followed the children up the stairs following Rose. Just as she took the first stair, Harry grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him, leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

''Remeber,tonight.''

In her response, Rose nods her head. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss her even if it's worth the risk. His breath went rigged as he kissed her hard on the lips Rose. complied, her tongue massaging against his. she couldn't get enough of him. She couldn't wait to have him.

''Rose?'' Lily called from up stairs. ''Are you coming up?''

Breaking they lips quickly,Rose cleared her throat before replying,''Coming Lily!''

''Go. meet me outside at midnight,'' he breathed,before he stole another kiss from her.

Good she couldn't wait to have him tonight.

* * *

After they changed into their night-clothes They all snuggled into their beds. Rose layed on the opposite bed beside Lily,waiting until she was certain that everyone had fallen asleep. Looking over at Lily she was sure that she was fully asleep,lost in a faraway dream. Getting up from her bed very quietly, she ease her way out of the room downstairs and out the door.

Outside was very dark but muggy. Rose couldn't see a thing. She took her wand out of her grown pocket.''Numos,'' she whispered, and a tiny ball of light appeared. She looked around to see if there's any sign of Harry, but there was no sight of him. She wondered why did He want her to meet her outside in the frist place. She was about to find out when she saw a dim light coming from within the woods. Curious, she went to check it path was very clear so Rose didn't have to worry about stepping into nasty mud the weeds aside, She walked closer and closer to the destination. There was a noise and Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

''Who's There?'' She asked shaking. Feeling footstep walking closer and closer to her, She turned around quickly and

''Lumos Maxima,'' There stood Harry with a smile on his face. ''Did I scare you, love?''

Rose's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. ''Yes,you did.''

Feeling bad that he had frightened her, He took her hand and kiss her hand, ''I'm sorry,Baby. I knew that I was supposed to meet you, but I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. I never intended to have you wonder out of the darkness on your own.''

''I'm still mad at you.''

Harry smirked. ''You won't be. Once you see what I got plan for you.'' He took out of hand. ''Come on.''

He took her hand in his, leaning the way. Taking a few steps,she stopped for a moment so he could cover her eyes.

''That it. You're almost there.''

Rose anger went away completely. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

''Okay, We're here. Open you eyes.''

When Rose opened her eyes, she was stunned. There were candles everywhere with the help,of magic of course. There was a desert table filled with strawberries,chocolate strawberries, whip cream, grapes and a bottle of fire whisky. And a king sized bed filled with Rose petals. Rose was speechless.

''So...Do you like it?'' He asked her as he placed his hand on his hips swaying them softly back and forth Humming the music.

Rose close her eyes, ''Yes,'' she whispered as she was feeling that familiar warm feeling of her Uncle's hand on her squeezing her could his erection poking against her backside. one of his hands trailed from her hip to her breast, Rubbing her hard nub covered by her silk grown sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Rose moaned as she ground herself against him,wanting more.

''You're hot for me, Baby?'' He breathed against her ear. He began to rub himself against her, licking her earlobe.

''Yes...Please.''

Harry moved his hand to the bottom of her grown. pulling it up over her head,throwing it to the ground, standing there with nothing on but her underwear,Wanting. Waiting for his next command.

''Lay down on the bed,'' he ordered.

Walking over to the bed, Rose slowly and seductively climb on the bed laying on her back. Harry's not letting his hungry eyes leaving Rose's direction. Went over to the desert table grabbing the bowl of chocolate strawberries and the bottle of fire whisky. Rose's lips were between her teeth as Harry made his way towards the bed. laying down beside her probing his head, Picking up a chocolate strawberry. Putting it to his lips taking a bite.

''Mmm, so good,'' he whispered.

Rose said nothing, only licked her lips as Harry picked another strawberry feeding to her.

''Mmm,'' she hummed,licking her lips.

Harry grabbed the bottle of firewhisky.''I thought we rise a toast,'' Harry pulled at cork but it won't budge. Rose tried her best not to laugh at the expression on his face. But Harry was determined he pulled and pulled until there was a loud pop...

''OH!''

''Ah!'' Rose gasped as fire whisky spilled all over her chest. Feeling wet and sticky Rose gave Harry a pout.

''Look what you did.'' She replied flatly.

''I'm sorry, love,'' He looked down at her all good enough to eat perky breast and smirked. ''You know... I can clean that up for you.''

''How?''Rose was confused by what Harry meant by **cleaning it up**. Before she knew what was happening, Harry slowly leaned down sticking his tongue licking at the fire whisky covered nipple before wrapping lips around it. Rose back arched in pleasure gasping as his lips left from one breast to the other his tongue working wildly making her moist between her legs. Harry could feel the heat radiating from her body and trailed his hand down to her panties, Feeling the moistness of the fabric.

Harry gave her nipple one last lick before looking up at Rose with those lust emerald eyes. ''You're wet for me baby?'' He asked huskily hearing the soft whimper as he moved his hand against her.

''Yes,'' she whispered. Grabbing his wrist trying to increase the friction.

''I can smell you from here. You want my mouth on that pretty pussy of yours?'' he breathed, his hand pulling the fabric aside rubbing and squeezing her clit.

''Oh! Uncle Harry! yes please...''

''Yes?''

''I...I want your mouth on me.''

''Where, darling?'' He smirked, he want her to say the whole thing.

''I want your mouth on my... pussy.

''That's what I want to hear.'' He passionately kissed her, Before grabbing another chocolate strawberry and raising up on his knees to remove his shirt. He lifted Rose's legs into the air. Pulling her underwear off, giving them a little sniff. Harry licked his lips glancing a the glistens of Rose's baby fat, but perfect shaven pussy. Harry smiled seeing a very odd but beautiful surprise.

''You shave a heart for me, Love?'' he asked reaching down to trace it.

Rose nodded her head.

''You made your Uncle so happy. And now I am going to make you happier,'' and with that, he speard her legs and bury his face in her folds, flickering his tongue around clit and slit.

''Oh, God,'' she moaned, Bucking her hips as Harry ate her wildly, holding her hips firmly in place. Licking her lips at the feeling. Harry held her clit between his lips sucking hard at the little nub. ''Shit! Oh!'' Rose cursed as she grabbed a bundle of black hair, wanting him to go deeper.

With a wet pop, Harry released his mouth on her clit before taking two of his fingers, pressing them inside her pressed his lips against her one more.

Rose couldn't breathe as she felt the jolts of pleasure running through her body, feeling her well-experienced Uncle's tongue on her licking sucking,and nipping on her most tender flesh. Rose's sequels and pleasurable shouts aroused Harry so that his erection in his pant became unbearable painful. He had to relive have her delicate touch on him. He earn a groan of frustration from Rose when he Released his lips off her and removed his fingers.

''I'm sorry love. I had to stop for a moment. as you can see,'' He unloose his trousers, throwing them aside.''I am hard as a rock. I'm going to need some help with that perfect little mouth of yours.''

Rose licked her lips as Harry made his way to her, laying the 69 position. Rose didn't waste her time immediately taking him fully into her mouth, using her hand to stroke him and massage his balls. Harry moaned against her folds,trying to return the favor. But the teasing is far from amazing, it was fantastic! Just like the first time, but better!He was close to orgasm but he didn't want to cum just yet. He wanted to be inside her, want to full her up with his essence. With one last suck, he pulled away from her, Sitting up rubbing Rose's hair as she took him deeper.

Within minutes, Rose release her mouth of him, swallowing the excess pre-cum.

''You're ready for me?'' he asked her.

She glaze at him with clouded lust her hands still slowly stroking his cock, she nod her head in response.

''I want to hear you say it,'' he demanded.

''I want you to make love to me.''

Those words felt like heaven when Harry heard them. He didn't waste any time. He got onto his knees positioning himself between her legs. Looking into her eyes with fire, as he pushed himself inside burying her to the hilt.

Both moan passionately at the contact. they waited so long for this. This feeling. Of being as one . Harry stood there for a few moments, wanting to make sure that Rose wasn't in any pain. He looked down at her and see she was in full bliss. His little darling. The one he so dearly loves. With a smile he took his hand and pulled himself out, waiting for a few seconds before slamming back there was a rhythm and Rose found her being fucked into the mattress, gasping for breath. She grabbed at Harry's hips, trying the push him deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust.

''Oh! Fuck!'' Harry groaned as she felt Rose's walls contracted around him he had to get a few more hits before he exploded. He pounded into her with all his might, screaming at the top of their lungs, riding out Rose's orgasm before he followed soon after. Filling her with his essence. Passing out on top of her with a grunt.

They layed there. Holding each other quietly. A few moments pass, Rose was the first one to speak.

''That was... fucking awesome,'' she signed.''I never thought waiting this long with be so...magical.''

''Yes,'' He looked up at her.''With your energy,You make an old man feel young again.''

''You're not old. You're beautiful.''

Harry smiled. ''Just me, or my cock?''

''Uncle Harry!'' She playfully smack him in the shoulder. ''No. Just you. I love you.''

He leaned up and kissed her on the lips. ''I love you too.''

''Uncle Harry?''

''Yes,Love?''

''Can I stay with you till morning?''

''Sure, love.''

Rose stare up at the wooden trees in the forest, closing her eyes letting sleep take her over. Smiling over the liberating of her Uncle in a slumber. She wished they could stay like this forever. Not a care in the world. But they knew that was simply not possible. So there took their time savoring every moment, including Rose Who will be going to Hogwarts in the fall enjoying her over night visit

Her Visit at Uncle Harry's that is.

End.


	4. Author's notice

November 29,2012

Hi! Annabelle Rose here. I am so excited that you guys love my story, Visits at Uncle Harry's I appreciate the great reviews. I am writing this notice to let you guys know recently I had just opened a Facebook account. There you can see summary, and teasers from my upcoming stories!

If you're interested, you can click on the link on my profile!

See you there!

Annabelle Rose 22.


End file.
